


seeing dead guy(s)

by Quillium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Superpower AU but literally nothing changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “Good, you take the bed away from the door,” David sniffs, and, just to be petty, says, “I don’t want to sleep under the old lady anyways.”Alexis shrieks and levitates a few feet off the ground, “Oh my god! Can you not?”ORDavid can see ghosts. Nothing changes.





	seeing dead guy(s)

“I don’t like this place,” David says, “There are, like, three ghosts hanging around and I, for one, do _not_ want to be looking at their clothes all day long.”

“Oh my _god_, David,” Alexis groans, flopping onto the bed away from the door because she wants _David_ to get murdered first even though David is the one who can see ghosts and even if Alexis dies she’ll still be around to annoy them so it doesn’t even matter.

“Good, you take the bed away from the door,” David sniffs, and, just to be petty, says, “I don’t want to sleep under the old lady anyways.”

Alexis shrieks and levitates a few feet off the ground, “Oh my _god_! Can you _not_?”

“Give me the bed!”

“No!”

“I don’t want to be murdered!”

“Neither do I!”

“That hasn’t stopped you from being stupid in the past!”

“Okay, _look_, David—“

And he is not interested in what Alexis is saying _at all_ but David pays attention anyways because there’s a creepy old man wandering around the gross motel’s bathroom.

__

So it turns out Stevie is not a ghost. Which is David’s bad. But to be fair, Stevie acts just like a ghost. She’s all grumpy and quiet and she is _super_ pale which is weird considering how hot and sunny this godforsaken town is. She should be tan. It’s a miracle that she’s not, really.

“Alright, I stand corrected,” he says to Alexis, “There are only _two_ ghosts hanging around.”

“I don’t care,” she says primly and throws a shoe at his head. David bats it away and tries not to cry when he sees what a mess she’s made of her side of the room.

“As flattered as I am that you think I look like a corpse,” Stevie says flatly, “I’m, unfortunately, alive.”

“Yeah, um,” David waves his hands, “I can’t tell if you’re actually being, you know, serious or not, because when you talk, your eyebrows are just totally stationary and either you’re just really stone faced or you’ve never been serious with me and I just need, like, a hint.”

“Oh, no,” Stevie says, still without moving her eyebrows, “I am totally serious. I take it as a compliment that I look dead.”

“You shouldn’t,” David says, “Almost all the dead people I’ve seen dress terribly.”

Stevie rolls her eyes, “I thought rich people put on tuxes in their coffins.”

David doesn’t tell her that he sees actual ghosts, and doesn’t mean corpses. He won’t stick around long enough for it to matter whether she knows or not.

__

Here’s the thing.

David doesn’t really like… crowds. Sure, he hosted galleries and planned events and went to parties and bars but that was despite the crowds, not because of them.

So when Alexis goes totally off base and invites more people than planned for game night, David feels totally within his right to freak out and shut down and leave because all he can think of is that one gala that his dad hosted where he couldn’t tell who was alive and who was dead until Alexis walked straight through a ghost.

Stevie ropes him into one game. He’s not really sure how. He thinks she gets it, kind of. Not the ghost thing. The overwhelmed, helpless feeling thing. He thinks she gets that.

He hates this godforsaken town.

But he thinks… until they get out of there… Stevie might be a good friend in the meantime.

__

Selling the town becomes an option. Leaving, going back to New York becomes an option.

David realizes he doesn’t really want to go back.

When he comes home from the amish farm, when they’re back, he tells Stevie.

“You don’t have to believe me,” he says quietly, “Also, Alexis can fly.”

“Oh, I know that,” Stevie says, “She, uh, showed everyone at this party—“

“Okay, cool,” David nods, “So, we’re good?”

“Yeah,” Stevie shrugs.

“Because I could totally summon a ghost into this plane if you want.”

“I’m good.”

“It’s just a bit messy because—oh, you’re good?”

“Yeah,” Stevie spreads out her hands, “Totally fine.”

“Oh,” David says. He hasn’t had something like this before. The only person he told outside of the family was Sebastien and one other ex and those both turned out horribly, “Well… good.”

“Good,” Stevie nods in a way that indicates she’s done with the conversation, which is weird, because people tend to get stuck on that part, “You want to go get some lunch?”

“Yeah,” David says, beaming, “Sounds great.”

__

He thinks he keeps a pretty good handle on things until the whole issue with the dead guy in room 4.

Because somehow the guy seems to figure out David can see him (which, okay, fine, David was maybe a bit obvious and maybe made one or two comments about his outfit) and tries to follow David.

Thankfully, he’s bound to his place of death and can’t leave the motel.

So he’s obviously not sleeping there. Alexis is annoying enough, he doesn’t need some old man annoying him too when he’s trying to get his beauty sleep.

David goes to the obvious conclusion and stays with Patrick. (Which is good. After they sort out the whole “I honestly just need to sleep I’m not here for sex” thing.)

Except… he’s still not too sure if the coast is clear the morning after.

“Come to the motel with me?” He asks Patrick.

“The body’s gone now,” Patrick says patiently.

“Yeah, but what if the, uh, ghost is still there?”

Patrick shakes his head and smiles in that way that indicates he doesn’t believe in ghosts (nobody ever does) but for whatever reason plays along and says, “Alright, well, we can’t have you facing ghosts alone, now can we?”

“We can’t,” David agrees seriously.

The ghost has cleared out, probably passed on now that the body’s being buried or whatever, so David leaves it at that.

“Any ghosts?” Patrick asks.

“No new ones,” David says, “Wait, hold up, I think the old lady’s gone, too.”

Patrick laughs, a quiet little thing that comes out when he ducks down his head to hide a smile.

David smiles back and can’t bring himself to say _I’m serious_. He likes Patrick—a lot, he thinks, more than he should—and he likes seeing him smile. So he won’t mention the weird ghost thing.

(Not yet.)

__

The thing about the town sign is that it’s haunted. Haunted, specifically, by the founder and his sister. And the issue is that… David is pretty sure… they actually practice incest.

“No way,” Stevie says, delighted, when David mentions it, “That’s awesome.”

“You wouldn’t think it was awesome if I materialized them right now and you saw the way they were acting,” David hisses. The five of them—him, Stevie, Patrick, Alexis and Ted—are going to repaint the sign because Roland _finally_ let them change it and his dad is making them hurry before Roland changes his mind.

“Wait, you can materialize ghosts?”

“I can also summon demons, keep up, Stevie.”

“Do it.”

“What? No. I’m not subjecting your eyes to this disgustingness.”

“Prove it, David.”

“Listen, if you don’t believe me, that’s fine. It’d honestly probably be better for you if you didn’t believe me.”

“Can you summon a demon, then?”

“Listen, Stevie, demons are really tricky beings and it can end up being a super awkward issue if you summon one willy nilly, so—“

“We talking about demon summoning?” Patrick pops out of _nowhere_ and nearly gives David a heart attack, “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“I—I’m not,” David stammers, “Because that’s weird.”

“Right. Demons seem a bit—devilish—for my taste.”

“You’re not half as funny as you think you are.”

“You sure about that?”

“David says the town’s founder was sleeping with his sister,” Stevie cuts in.

“What? I. No. Gross. Um, Patrick, ignore Stevie, let’s just walk away and get more paint and—“

“No, hold on, I want to hear about this.”

“He says their ghosts are doing stuff together.”

“Um, no,” David laughs nervously, “No. Nope.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows, “David can see ghosts?”

Stevie shoots David a look, “You didn’t tell him?”

“No. Because there’s nothing to tell.”

Stevie purses her lips together, “You should tell him.”

“No, no, that is unnecessary and—“

Somehow David manages to steer the conversation away from the incestuous grossness. Patrick drops it, Stevie shoots him horribly meaningful looks, and he procrastinates.

__

Patrick says _I love you_ and David says it back and suddenly he needs to tell Patrick the truth.

“I can see ghosts,” David mumbles.

Patrick nods a bit, “Like Alexis’ flying thing?”

“Why does everyone know about that?”

“She doesn’t exactly try to hide it. She went a solid five feet in the air when I surprised her one time.”

David buries his face in his hands, “I just—I thought you should know.”

“And I’m glad you trusted me with this,” Patrick pulls David’s hands from his face and kisses him, “But this doesn’t have to change anything.”

“Yeah,” David says, smiling, “Alright.”

And David can see the dead but it doesn’t matter because he has Patrick in his life and he is perfectly alive and in love.


End file.
